Behind that Mask
by LollipopPrincess
Summary: Yaaaaay for crappy names. Anyways moving on... There's a Pokemon Masquerade Ball, and Yellow is finally going to tell Red how she feels; but what happens when she runs into Gold and they play a guessing game to figure out who each other are? Ambershipping


There's a Pokemon Masquerade Ball and Yellow is convinced she's going to finally tell Red how she feels about him, but what happens when she runs into Gold and they play a guessing game to figure who the other is?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Here again~

Jaz: Finally got around to writing another story eh Lolli?

Me: I was busy writing _your_ fanfics, I'm so sorry *sarcastic*

Chaka: heh... *sweatdrop* anyways...

Wynaut: **The Author does not own Pokemon Special or any of the characters!**

* * *

Now before we start its come to my attention that my friend drew a picture based on this fanfic, and I never saw it till now, but for those of you who want to see it, just go to my profile, because the whole link wouldn't show up here for some reason.

Now on to the story!

* * *

A girl with long blond hair entered the room; everyone was dancing; everyone was wearing masks, the girl included. She stared at all the people and sighed, her emerald colored eyes casting her gaze down. The truth was she didn't even WANT to come to this ball; the only thing that made her come was one person, Red. He had been her long time crush, ever since he saved her from the Dratini. Maybe now, she would FINALLY tell her how she felt. The ball thing was formal wear, so Yellow came in no other then a fancy dress.

The dress was white, fitting her innocence very well. When she moved, the beads and accessories sparkled. Her dress even reminded her a bit of Cinderella's itself; it had the "poof"-like skirt. Her mask fit perfectly with her dress, sparking with every swish of her head. She seemed hardly recognizable; her blond hair was even down from its regular ponytail. She might even be unrecognizable to Red, and then might finally be able to confess to him. The only problem was, he was no where in sight.

She couldn't find Red ANYWHERE, she had looked all over, but she just couldn't find his tall sweet figure. Just when she was about to give up hope, she saw a guy with hair the same color as Red's, she began to hope. She walked over smiling, and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around though, it wasn't Red, Red had soothing red eyes, eyes you could get lost in, but this person had yellowish-gold eyes that sparkled with something she couldn't think of.

"Oh um sorry, I thought you were someone else." she looked down at the floor, embarrassed at her little mistake.

The boy grinned, a devilish grin. "No problem, it happens all the time."

"Really?" She stared at him.

"Nope." he said still grinning.

She laughed a bit to herself.

"So" he paused, "you wanna dance?"

She looked a bit surprised, she really wanted to dance with Red, but something was nagging on her, telling to say yes. So she did.

"I would like that." She smiled her innocent grin.

He grinned his DEVILISH grin, taking his hand in hers as they started to waltz.

This guy seemed really familiar to Yellow somehow, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew.

"So who are you anyway?"

Apparently he didn't know who she was either.

"You seem really familiar, but I don't know where." He was still grinning.

She thought over her answer, not sure if he would even know her or not, he could be mistaking her for someone else for all she knew.

"I am," she paused, "who are you?"

"I asked first."

She paused again, not knowing what to say.

"I won't tell you yet."

He grinned even wider.

"Oh so now you're going to tease me? Fine you won't know who I am either."

They danced in silence for a while for a while, until he just didn't want silence anymore.

"If I guess who you are will you tell me if I'm right?"

She nodded.

"Okay," he paused, thinking of what to say, never missing a step in their dance. "Which region are you from?"

"Kanto, though I sometimes go to Johto."

He grinned. "Johto huh?"

She nodded again.

"Why are you here at this thing?"

She felt the warmth come to her face, and he saw her face going red.

"Or who invited you?"

"I was invited by-"

Just then, a boy with long red hair tied up in a ponytail, came up to the two of them. He was wearing black and white, and had silvery eyes.

"Go-" The boy was stopped mid-word by Yellow's dance partner, covering up his friend's hand with his mouth.

"What is it old buddy old pal?" He said through clenched teeth as he took him away, but turning around to Yellow for just a second.

"Be back in a sec okay?"

Yellow nodded. "I'll be waiting." she said in a sweet voice.

So the boy left, dragging his friend along behind him for the ride.

She watched them leave, thinking about how the red haired boy looked familiar too.

As soon as the two got far enough away Gold put down his hand, getting an evil glare from Silver.

"What was THAT all about?"

"That girl, she looks really familiar but I couldn't guess who it was. She doesn't know me either and you almost ruined the fun by saying my name out loud." he said nonchalantly, putting his arms behind his head relaxed.

"That girl? And what did you figure out?" Silver raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Well the only thing I found out is that she's from Kanto, I would have figured out who invited her if you hadn't interrupted."

"Well my bad." Silver shrugged. " You know who she looks familiar too?"

"Who?" Gold leaned over; he HAD to know who Silver thought she was.

But Silver stayed quiet, almost to the point where Gold would have exploded.

"I'm not going to tell you, you can play your game by yourself." And just like that Silver walked away from his best friend, leaving him a bit surprised.

"C'mon help a friend out!" He started grumbling to himself.

Yellow just waited contently, smiling as her dance partner came back.

"Hey!" Again she smiled sweetly.

He pulled her back in a waltz, his feet keeping in tune with the song.

"So who invited you again?"

"I got invited be Professor Oak himself!"

Gold smirked, faking surprise. "So was I. So does this mean you are a Dex holder?"

She looked in his golden eyes before saying, "Are you?"

"If I say then will you say?" She nodded.

"Well fine then, I AM a Dex holder, now what about you?"

"I'm one too." She blew a piece of hair away from her face.

He seemed to be thinking. "I don't remember a person like you as part of the Dex holders." he trailed off, not finishing his sentences.

She flinched, she never was remembered as much as the others, they just seem to fit the oldest Dex holders thing, everyone always thought she was younger then them. She stifled a sigh; she shouldn't have expected anything more.

"But I don't know how I couldn't remember somebody like you." He was still grinning.

Yellow felt her face heat up a little.

"Now why did you come again?" He held her closer now as they continued to dance.

She felt her face go red again, if it was from the question or the closeness she didn't know. How was she supposed to say she came here to tell Red she liked him! This guy could be a stranger for all she knew, lying about how he was a Dex Holder! She looked up at him; he seemed to be waiting for an answer. But something about him was oh so familiar, if only she could remember!

"Soooo?"

"I came to see a person." she couldn't meet his gaze.

"You mean the one you mistook as me earlier? Because I should thank them for that."

"Yeah, that same person." She couldn't help but smile, just a bit.

"So who is he?"

Again he looked at her with his curious amber eyes, and she felt her heart race, like it had with Red.

"He's a friend of mine; I wanted to tell him something."

"Oh really now?" His eyes turned from curious to mischievous, Yellow didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Yes, but I never found him." She trailed off; she really wanted to tell Red how she felt too!

"Well that's lucky for me, or else I wouldn't be able to dance with a pretty lady like you." He winked, and Yellow could feel her face go warm all over again.

"So who are you?"

He looked at her like she asked a trick question.

"Your dance partner of course."

She suppressed a grin. "I mean what's your name."

"Ah-ah-ah you have to play twenty questions as well."

She laughed a tiny laugh. "Fine, which region are you from?"

"I'm from Johto." Which made sense, now that she thought about it; he DID react when she said she had been to Johto before.

"Who was your friend?"

"Well he was my friend; better choose your questions carefully." His voice teased.

She thought for a moment, before staring up at his eyes again. His golden amber eyes. He flinched; nobody had ever looked at him like that before. She brought her hand to his face, reaching out for his mask.

"Can I take off your mask?" Her hand was now on his cheek, touching it softly, ready to move the mask at any moment's notice. Gold started to have conflicting thoughts. He wanted to figure out who she was first, not the other way around! And what if she figured out who he was, she wouldn't want one thing to do with him! He started to panic; almost not letting it show on the outside, except for that his eyes had gone wide. Sensing this, Yellow moved her hand away, and Gold almost sighed in relief. Yet she looked crestfallen. Her gaze was down at the floor, her hands were gripping each other as she tugged on her fingers, her head tilted down, and then her voice gave it all away.

"I guess that's a no."

No no no! This wasn't supposed to end this way! She moved away her hands, apologizing to him for taking his time, then trudged away gazing down at the ground. No, come back! If only he had a name to call he- wait a second!

"Yellow! Stop!"

How could he have forgotten the girl that saved his life! The girl who gave up her biggest secret to save him! He was such an idiot! Yet she paused, wondering if she had heard him right. She clenched her fists as she bit her lower lip.

"Yellow!" He ran over to her, hugging her from behind. "Don't go, I remembered you see?" He said by her ear softly. She looked up at him once again, with a cool gaze, this time to see his eyes have a sad feeling. Did he really not want her to leave? She turned around, facing him as she reached back out for his mask. He grinned.

"You can go ahead this time, its fine." She felt her heart skip a beat, as her hands moved over the smooth plastic. His mask was off, in her hands, and she couldn't believe her eyes. All this time, the guy she had been having fun with and talking too had been Gold! He grinned.

"What were you not expecting me?" She shook her head, but then flashed him another sweet smile.

"I don't know who I was expecting, but somehow, I'm glad it was you."

He grinned as he hugged her. "Now that THAT'S over with, how about later we go to this one place? You and m-" he paused, hadn't she said she came because of someone else? He looked down at the girl snuggled at his chest. "Yellow? Who was that, that person you came to talk to?"

She sighed, feeling the blush on her face from Gold's warmth.

"I WAS looking for Red." she looked back up at him, his amber eyes still seemed to get her every time. "But I'm glad I found you."

Gold stifled a chuckle. "I am too."

* * *

I was a bit nervous about all of this, it was my first Ambershipping fic. I'm honestly scared that I made Gold and Silver OCC. Tell me your thoughts on this and if I made any typos or such, please point them out, I proofread but I don't always catch everything. *sweatdrop*

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
